tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Weegeetnik
Welcome Hi, welcome to TF2 FreakShow Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Masterpiss.jpg page. While editing any articles, remember to always follow the rules established in Community Messages. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. -- Kugawattan (Talk) 12:44, October 13, 2012 Take a look at this before contributing more. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 09:12, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Regarding the creation of categories Please don't create categories without prior consent from the admins (Kuga and Saris)ShermanZAtank (talk) 11:35, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Edit spam Hey man, your diligence is admirable, though could you please consider making fewer-but-more-extensive edits instead of flooding the activity feed with a series of inconsequential edits to the same 2 articles? This isn't a major issue, but an annoyance nonetheless. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 12:08, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I wanted to discuss with you some things about your freaks. First, I've checked the videos and the pages of some of your characterss, and while certainly not unoriginal, they lack anything special to move them from "character" to "TF2 Freak". For example, Cowboy Engineer. What does he have that really distinguish from a regular engie? I mean, you can find in TF2 a skilled Engineer user wearing the same gear. He just doesn't have anything special about it. Same goes for Border Soldier. And to some extent Scum Scout as well. He's a scout who bullies people... like pretty much every "official" TF2 Scout. Again, he has no other special abilities that distinguish him from being a freak. Demokazes could be discussed since they do not have any other special abilities but their behaviour (and the fact they're species) might put them in Freak condition. And last, Badass Soldier. We've had some cases of this type of freak: X as Y. This character is pretty much "Duke Nukem as a Soldier". And these kind of characters usually fail to get the Freak condition due to not having abilities for being a freak but for being X as Y. I hope you can understand, and if you'd like maybe we can discuss this a bit if you want to. Forgot to log in :P General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 13:45, April 12, 2013 (UTC) No answer? Okay, silence means yes, so here I go. General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 18:21, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Talk page #You aren't allowed to wipe your talk page clean. #You will pay attention to messages people leave on your talk page, because it's the primary means of communication on this site. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 14:50, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Important note If you want to write on this page, don't write too long messages, or I won't pay attention about them. Do not poop on my work ! (talk) 15:56, April 28, 2013 (UTC) You're getting on my nerves. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 18:08, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :Woah, now. Calm down, people. I'm sure we can settle this over a cup of tea? Oh wait, I hate tea. But nonetheless. Rivfruifv (talk) 21:47, April 28, 2013 (UTC) You forgot to get a permission to create a new category. However, I think the category is relevant enough to stay, so I won't delete it. But please, don't do that again. SarisKhan ''Do you hear the voices too?'' 16:20, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Weegeetnik, you are my favorite TF2 freak maker. 14:17, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Removing certain videos I can actually explain you that. It's true he does, and I actually loved that video. The problem is that he doesn't act canon in there. To be canon, he'd have to behave accordingly to his creator's videos, that is, being calculating while Spy and rude as a Sniper, an occasional bone crack, etc etc. Your scene was parodying that BUZZ LOOK AN ALIEN scene, using Spyper and OH replacing the original chars. Notice how my "The FrolLE Show" video, Medizard appears there but isn't on the list? Basically because he doesn't act canon for the exact same reason as yours. Which is why I haven't removed Slender Mann, because he does act canon, that is, keeping far away, in a reference-like pose and being hard to spot in. I hope you understand. General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 07:48, August 7, 2013 (UTC)